


It’s Not Nearly Winter Everywhere

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Blame it on the drink, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27843964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Christine Chapel/Nyota Uhura
Kudos: 1





	It’s Not Nearly Winter Everywhere

Ny sits beside her friend sunning her back while lying on her stomach.

She can’t resist, and snaps the strap of Chris’ bikini top against her friend’s nearly sunburnt back.

“Ny, I swear to God-,” Chris whinges as she rolls to her back.

She regards the Bantu woman.

“Have I ever told you that you taste like a perfectly ripe avocado, Ny?”

“Chris, what the fuck?”

“Suddenly, I’m craving avocados.”


End file.
